


Young Legends Die And So Will I.

by hanasupersong



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Character Death, M/M, im so mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanasupersong/pseuds/hanasupersong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gil has to hold Odin as he dies slowly in his arms after defeating TiTan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Legends Die And So Will I.

**Author's Note:**

> i was a dick and wrote some fishbones about odin dying in gil's arms after their battle with titan while listening to sleigh bells.
> 
> also i wanted to be mean to my friends and write their otp in pain, i might write some more with Gil dying in Odin's arms or maybe some fluffy au's later. for now you have this angsty piece of poop

Cluttered pieces of debris fell around Gil, blue shards fell from the sky and flickered against the light of the moons and stars illuminating his navy skin with a teal hue. Blinking a few times against the sparkling lights from the shards, Gil's thoughts swam around his head as tried to remember where he was. He squinted his eyes in thought as memories slowly pieced and interlocked in his mind.

“What happened?” he mumbled to himself, gaining a response from one of the 4 bodies that laid next to him. Maggie groaned and covered her eyes with branched arms in an attempt to block out the twinkling lights that fell around them. 'Maggie…' Gil thought trying to push himself up to look at the young girl. He was lying against the floor his limbs heavy, as though he was powering through mud, nausea hit him like a freight train and he had to grit his teeth down from vomiting.

“We won.” Maggie grunted her lips trembling. “We beat TiTan.” through the branches of her arm, Gil saw she was scowling and her expression angered. Gil stared at her, his blue eyes wide.

They won.

They finally won.

He bent over his knees, shoulders shaking from the hysterical laughter bubbling past his mouth and echoing in the silence of the empty planet.

“We did it!” he said raising his fists high, more laughter bursting through him until his lungs were sore. Maggie gritted her teeth and watched at him, her green eyes lowered into a glare. “What's that look for?” Gil asked between giggles. “We finally did it! This is great! This is--”

“Odin.” Ava breathed behind him. Gil's laughter was halted abruptly, he whipped his head around to where Ava was standing, her clawed fingers clenched tightly into a fist and dripping with red, as she stared at the spot where Odin lay. “Odin is--” a sob cut through her voice as her shoulders hunched and shook with each unsteady intake of breath.

“...Where is he?” Gil asked his smile deteriorating from his face. Ava didn't respond, she only stared outwards into the dead chaos, her red eyes over flowing with hot tears. Gil brought himself to his feet and trudged over to where Ava stood, unable to spot Odin amidst the clutter from the battle.

“Ava,” Gil licked his lips, his throat suddenly dry, like he just swallowed a cup of sand. “ _ **Where is he?**_ ” Ava said nothing, only bit her orange lips with her sharp teeth to try and halter her crying, her red eyes narrowed on a spot in the middle of the chaos and her finger extended outwards to the spot where TiTan's blue sword glowed dimly. Gil squinted, staring at where the blade was pinned through the ground, trying to spot where Odin had been flung from the explosion.

And then he saw, Odin hadn't fallen near the sword.

He had been impaled by it.

Gil was still drained from the battle, but when he ran to Odin he was anything but sluggish. His legs jumped and hopped over the pieces of metal, crushing any stray pieces of metal that blocked his way, moving in a blur just to get to his partner. When he finally reached Odin, his lungs burned and ached for air, his knees knocked and crumbled forcing him to kneel, and his eyes stung with tears.

His lips tried to form words but all that came was a broken cry as he inspected the damage done to Odin. The sword had been twice the size and weight of Odin had pinned him tightly into the concrete ground beneath him, piercing him in the center of the torso letting purple blood seep through his clothes staining the white concrete under him.

“Odin.” Gil whispered blue eyes wide, reaching out to brush his pulm coloured hair from his eyes. Odin groaned in response, blood dripping from his pale lips as he turned his head to look at Gil.

“H-hey,” he mumbled in response trying to grin up at the shocked boy. “Y-you made i-it out a-alive...” his purple square eyes glanced over Gil. “And i-in o-one piece, t-that's good.” Gil cupped his face and stroked his thumb gently over his stubbled cheek, fingertips shaking and eyes squeezed shut to try to slow the steady stream of tears.

“You're hurt...” Gil said quietly. Odin raised his eyebrows in response and smiled again.

“Y-you think?” he chuckled drily, cut off by his own abrupt coughs and hacks on his own blood. Gil snapped his eyes wide open, pulling his hands away from Odin's face and having his senses flood back to him. Odin frowned at the sudden loss of contact and stared at him as his eyes glanced around the pieces of scraps while shrugging off his own blue coat. “W-what are y-you d-doing?” Odin asked puzzled.

“I'm a doctor I can help you, I can save you.” he muttered bunching up his jacket and pressing it against the blade and the wound. Odin hissed in pain and Gil shushed him gently. “I'll slow the bleeding, and then one of the others can go get an emergency service.” Gil said his green eyes focused on Odin's large wound.

“G-gil...” Odin said slowly.

“I'll save you. I will save you.” He muttered as he pressed harder onto the wound.

“Gil…!”

“We'll go home, we'll be okay.” he whispered, his shoulders shuddering as he blinked hot tears from from his vision.

“Gil p-please--” Odin begged.

“I'm a doctor. I saved you once before I'll do it again. I will save you.” He repeated louder, his blue jacket turning into a sinister indigo, as it feebly attempted to slow the flow blood.

“Gil I-it's n-not possible--”

“I will save you.”

“G-gil...love, please--”

“Shut up.” Gil growled, blue eyes glowing a sinister emerald. “I will save you.”

“G-gil, you k-know I-it's not possible...j-just--”

“ _SHUT UP!_ ” Gil snapped. “I'm a doctor! I should be able to do this, I-I should be able to at least try a-and do something...” tears fell freely from his eyes onto the wet jacket as he bit his bottom lip to try and stifle his sobs.

“Love...” Odin said in a low voice.

“I can't let you die, I can't let you die without doing something to at least try and help…” he whimpered, stopping the sudden pressure on Odin's wound and pulling away. “I'm a doctor, I should be able to do something, I don't want to just sit back and let you die Odin, god-” Gil had to clasp a hand over his mouth to stop his pathetic blubbering, trembling at the sight of Odin hurt so severely.

“Gil.” Odin said voice lacking its usual stoic and stern bite. “G-gil, love, look a-at me.” Gil sniffed lifting his glassy gaze up to Odin's. “Don’t y-you d-dare, for even o-one  _second_ , t-think this your f-fault--” he cried in pain as he tried to sit up, tearing his wound even further. Gil pressed him back down into the floor gently, his eyes crinkling at the sight of his partner in so much pain.

“Don't move.” he ordered leaning down, hand still pressed against his chest. He pressed his forehead lightly against Odin's, and licked his lips, finding his throat once again feeling sore and tight. “You'll just hurt yourself…” He said small tear droplets falling onto Odin's cheeks. Odin reached up with his unbroken arm, gently wiping the drops of liquid from Gil's cheeks.

“G-gross...” Odin muttered. “Y-you're all s-snotty a-and teary.” Gil's lips lifted into the briefest of smiles for a short second, as he tried to breathe through his nose inhaling Odin's natural smoked scent. It was over powered by the smell of blood and sweat.

“Sorry...” Gil whispered.

“D-don't be.” Odin said holding him close.

“Sorry.” Gil said again.

“W-what did I j-just s-say?” Odin grumbled, Gil giggled again and mumbled a soft apology against Odin's cheek. Odin didn't correct him but simply nudged his nose against the older boys a soft smile on his face. They were pressed together like that for what seemed like centuries, eyes closed, Gil's hand pressed against Odin’s heart, a sharp silence screaming in their ears, as the painful realisation that this was going to be their last moment with each other dawned over them.

“It hurts.” Odin said his voice breaking and shattering the silence.

“I know…” Gil said hand moving over Odin's, intertwining them comfortably.

“I'm scared.” Odin laughed sadly, tears pricking the corner of his own eyes.

“Me too.” Gil said feeling a tremor building in his throat. Odin opened his eyes staring up into Gil's, he felt so tired and exhausted, his eyelids were just straining to stay open and his limbs felt heavy with fatigue. Why did Gil have to see him die like this? He thought miserably watching the older boy's lips quiver and his eyes scrunch up, short sharp breaths pass his lips.

Odin tilted his head and ever so slightly pushed himself up by the tiniest inch, it hurt like hell, his stomach and crushed organs practically wailed in pain, but it was just the tiniest amount to allow their lips to brush against each other. Gil blinked at him confused for a moment, before slowly allowing his eyes to close shut once again, squeezing Odin's hand tightly in his own, pressing his lips softly back against Odin's. It wasn't something they hadn't done before, just a small slow chaste kiss, but the fact that it was their last, made something inside Odin twist and writhe. It hurt more than being impaled by a thousand swords.

Gil felt something bitter burn inside him against the tenderness of Odin's lips, the biting taste of blood on his lips, the briefest moments of hesitation and pain in his face, the stillness of his body, made Gil's heart seize. A action which was once so pure and warm between them, was now a harsh and hard reminder that this was the last intimate moment they would ever be able to share together in solitude. In a broken empty battlefield, littered with bodies and blood as Odin slowly slipped out of this existence into stardust. And that thought made Gil burn with anger.

Odin pulled away slowly, lying back against the hard ground, purple eyes hazed and distance, as he stared up into the dark sky filled with falling remains of TiTan. He blinked slowly, trying to fight the blackness swallowing his consciousness.

“K-kinda romantic s-setting,” he spoke slow, his tongue heavy in his mouth. “S-sucks that I-I have t-to die a-and r-ruin I-it...” Gil gripped his hand with both of his, pressing a kisses against his knuckles, muttering pleas to stay awake and false promises to Odin. Odin squeezed his hand once last time silencing him and smiled, his vision finally going slack as his heart slowed to a stop. “I'm g-glad I w-was h-here with y-you at least...”

His grip on Gil's hand fell, all that was left was the echoing wails and cries of Gil as he stayed knelt by Odin's body, turning into stardust.


End file.
